When My Kidnap Attempt Fails
by Jabberjay
Summary: What happens when I try to kidnap Max, but instead kidnap Maya by accident? Very random. Maya: And I finally discover the greatness of rock candy! A lot of Harry Potter references.


**Me: Hello, people. This is my first fanfic and I've decided to write how I kidnapped Maya. That's right. Not Max, but Maya. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONSISTS OF A LOT OF RANDOMNESS AND SCENES OF ME PROVING THAT I'M ACTUALLY A WITCH. I'm not James Patterson, because if I was, Dylan will be DEAD by now. I'm also not J.K. Rowling, because if I was, Fred wouldn't have died!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya POV<strong>

"Shut up," Star snapped at Ratchet. They were arguing, _yet again. _"Break this up, or we're going to play that team building game again." Fang threatened. Amazingly, it worked. Why amazing? Because Fang is a _HORRIBLE _team leader. No offence to him. I would rather be the leader. Not like I would want to overthrow him. Ahem. Anyway. We all soon dropped off to sleep. I heard some noise, but brushed it off as Holden snoring or something. **AccioFax POV**

OH MY GOSH. I can't believe it actually worked. I actually got into their room! YES! I've actually wanted to kidnap Max for a _really _long time, but, alas, I could not find her. *insert sad face*. But... I finally tracked her down, and she's in this hotel! Woo-hoo! Amazingly, I also got the right room number. Great. "Alohomora," I whispered, pointing my wand at it and the door was instantly open. I pushed the door slowly, and I saw Max in there, sleeping! *Gasp of joy* YESS! I cast a silencing charm on her, and then I muttered "Immobulus..." and she instantly became immobile. Of course, all these spells had caused her to wake up. Although she tried to scream, no sound came out. Even though she tried to move, she was still immobile. Yes! Part 1 complete, now time for Part 2. I just hope she doesn't hate me after that.

**Maya POV**

Crap. Why can't I move? Why can't I make noise? I woke up seeing this girl with long hair and glasses, and she was like chanting something under her breath. I'm gonna kill her. Why is the rest of the gang so… deaf? ARGH! She dragged me out of the room, then closed the door. She smiled at me and said, "Hello Max! I'm AccioFax, but you can just call me Al. Anyway, I'm sort of… kidnapping you. Yeah. So don't get too angry." Wait. Did she just call me _Max_? And she's kidnapping me. How great can this get? She pointed her wand of some sort at me and said in a monotone, "Wingardium Laviosa." Is that Latin or something? I instantly felt myself floating in the air.

* * *

><p>And so she put me in a taxi, and paid the taxi driver to bring her to her house. <strong>(AN: How about we all just ignore the fact that I actually live in Singapore and say that I live somewhere near San Diego.)**

**AccioFax POV**

I levitated Max to my room, and by then, a little of the Immobulus had worn off, and her legs were already twitching. I laid her on the floor, and cast a silencing spell around the room. It would be _way _awkward if my parents caught me in a room with a teenage girl older than me with wings. I removed her silencing charm and the Immobulus. Instantly, she leapt up from the floor and shrieked, "You crazy person! I'm getting out of here!" Saying this, she extended her wings. "No, you can't," I stated. "There are wards around my room. You can't leave my room without permission. Aaaanddd, why do you even like Dylan? He's such a horrible guy! You should go with Fang!"

**Maya POV**

I can't leave this room? _ I can't leave this room? _ Oh, my gosh. This is crazy! And since when did Max liked this Dylan guy? But first, to clarify something. "I AM NOT MAX!" I screamed. The girl, AccioFax, Al, well, her eyes widened in shock. Then her surprised look got wiped off her face and it was replaced with a knowing look. "Oh. Then you must be Maya." Why is it that _everyone _likes Max? Argh. "So can you let me go?" I questioned. "No. Oh yeah, do you want cookies? Max likes cookies." "No," I answered flatly, still pissed off that I was still her victim. She looked only 13! I got kidnapped by a younger girl! The humiliation. I glanced at the pot of candy on her table.I was starving, so I took some of it, and let me tell you, it tasted _heavenly._ "What's that?" "That's just rock candy. You can have it if you want." I popped three more in my mouth. Oh gosh, it tasted _marvellous. Divine. _What is _wrong _with me? I'm actually describing the _greatness _of candy!

**AccioFax POV**

I can't believe I kidnapped Maya.

And Maya likes rock candy.

How unusual.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And <strong>_**that's **_**how I kidnapped Maya.**

**Maya: And how I knew about the greatness of rock candies.**

**Me: You're going to get diabetes if you eat too many.**

**Maya: Whatever. *Chomps sweets***

**Me: Sorry if I got anything wrong for the Harry Potter parts.**

**Maya: I'll go read Harry Potter now, since you say it's, and I quote, 'soooo nice and great.'**

**Me: Review please! I'll give you virtual chocolate! **


End file.
